La Lumière au bout du chemin
by Laemia
Summary: Il y a la guerre, il y a ses sentiments de plus en plus forts pour Kairi, et au milieu de tout ça, Sora ne se sent pas lui-même, parfois. SoKai, canon, cadeau du Secret Santa pour Otomatique.


**Hellow !**

 **Comme indiqué dans le titre, ceci est le cadeau de Noël écrit pour Otomatique dans le cadre du Secret Santa du forum Geôlier de FR (on fait souvent des défis comme ça, viendez participer, personne ne mord !).**

 **J'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde, et surtout au concerné. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu en tout cas !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon réveillon, un joyeux Noël, ou simplement une belle journée selon le jour où vous lirez ceci (ou un joyeux Halloween ou... bref).**

 **Tchuss !**

* * *

Lorsque Sora revient de son entraînement et que Yen Sid lui annonce que Riku et Kairi sont déjà partis, qu'ils ne l'ont pas attendu, ça lui fait comme un pincement au coeur. Pas trop grave, mais, enfin, il croyait…

Il feint la légèreté, ronchonne en riant. Il sait bien qu'une guerre se prépare, qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour tout ça, et pourtant… Oh, bon.

Il n'a jamais attendu Kairi, après tout, maintenant qu'il y pense. Il a toujours vogué d'aventure en aventure sans y penser à deux fois. Il voit ce que ça fait, à présent, de se trouver de l'autre côté de la situation.

Il porte une main à la poche de son pantalon, trouve l'Éclaireuse, le cadeau de la jeune fille, son porte-bonheur, et le presse entre ses doigts. Est-ce qu'une douce chaleur s'en échappe, ou est-ce son imagination, simplement le fait que l'objet soit resté si longtemps à l'abri contre lui, qui le réchauffe ?

Il préfère imaginer que, où qu'elle soit, Kairi est en train de penser à lui.

* * *

Sora ne comprend pas tout de suite.

Il passe de Mondes en Mondes, sauve des gens, côtoie les nouvelles Princesses de Coeur. L'Organisation le nargue, se moque de lui, de son optimisme et de son courage. Une fois, Xigbar s'autorise même un « _profite-en_ _tant que ça dure_ ». Sora balaie ses menaces d'un geste de la main un peu arrogant.

Il s'imagine que les suppôts de Xehanort tentent simplement de lui saper le moral, de le pousser à abandonner avant l'heure... S'il s'agit de cela, alors leurs tentatives sont bien faiblardes.

Il ne fait pas immédiatement le lien avec les cauchemars, avec les sautes d'humeurs, rares mais présentes, que Donald met sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence. Il ne comprend pas et, au fond, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose au destin qui se profile au devant de lui ?

* * *

Sora ne se souvient pas à quel moment il est tombé amoureux de Kairi. Ça s'est fait lentement, sans doute, petit à petit, en tâche de fond, lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas trop occupé à vadrouiller loin d'elle, et peut-être un peu dans ces moments-là aussi, dans le vide creusé par son absence. C'était stupide au début, rien qu'un chatouillis dans son estomac lorsqu'elle souriait.

À présent, pour la première fois, il la voit sur un champ de bataille, se battre pour de vrai, et, _oh_ , il en oublie presque les Sans-Coeurs qui les entourent. Peut-être qu'il rougit un peu, aussi. Les mouvements de la jeune fille sont encore maladroits malgré son entraînement, mais vifs, et son regard est déterminé, brûlant d'une concentration qu'il ne lui a jamais vue, ou jamais réalisée auparavant. Sa Keyblade fend l'air et les monstres, ses cheveux flottent autour d'elle, trop courts pour troubler sa vision, coupés récemment.

Ca fait tout drôle. Enfant, il la connaissait déterminée et combative de caractère. Puis il l'a laissée derrière, ne lui a plus donné l'occasion de se trouver sur le devant de la scène, et il a juste... oubliée, sans doute, malgré lui. La douce Kairi qui attendait son retour sur le rivage. Il n'a pas su voir le feu qui brûlait en elle, qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler, et là, au milieu du chaos, Sora a l'impression de la redécouvrir. Ce simple constat fiche la pagaille dans ses entrailles, de façon agréable.

Et puis, lorsque tous les ennemis ont disparus en gerbes de Ténèbres, Kairi se tourne vers lui, replaçant une mèche rouge derrière son oreille. Elle lui adresse un sourire radieux, délicat, qui illumine l'univers, comme si elle ne venait pas de se battre pour sa vie, comme si la paix régnait dans les Mondes et, peut-être, tant qu'elle continuerait à le regarder comme ça, ce serait le cas.

C'est à ce moment seulement que Sora réalise à quel point il est englué dans cette émotion débordante, qui menace de le submerger. Il lui faut tout son self-control pour éviter de se jeter à ses pieds, entièrement sous le charme. Est-ce qu'elle trouverait cela étrange ? Probablement que oui.

Ils n'ont pas tellement de temps de parler. À peine réunis, à peine séparés. Il faut repartir à la poursuite de l'Organisation, des Princesses de Coeur, des gens à sauver et à réunir en prévision de la bataille finale. Pas le temps de souffler, et, pour la première fois, Sora le regrette.

* * *

« Dites… »

Il se mord un peu les lèvres, hésite à poser la question qui le tracasse. Autant qu'il apprécie Donald et Dingo, il ne se confie pas tellement à eux en temps ordinaires. Ce n'est pas leur genre. Ils sont liés par le courage, l'amitié, les rires, mais pas tellement par les confidences et les prises de tête... La preuve, il avait fallu une éternité avant que Sora n'apprenne que Dingo a un fils ! Ce jour-là, il en serait tombé de sa chaise, s'il ne se trouvait pas debout – du coup, il était tombé tout court.

Ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiète aujourd'hui. Il balance un peu ses jambes dans le vide alors que Donald pousse un couac interrogateur. L'air est un peu frais dans ce Monde, mais pas autant qu'à Arendelle. Et puis, les paysages de Dunbroch sont magnifiques, lorsqu'il ne pleut pas, avec la mer et les étendues vertes, la forêt pleine de mystère... Quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, les vagues se brisent sur les rochers pointus, entretenant une écume épaisse. L'océan ici est tellement différent de la mer des Îles du Destin ! Pourtant, les embruns salés lui rappellent la maison.

« Quelque chose te perturbe, Sora ? » tente légèrement Dingo en voyant qu'il ne poursuit pas.

Et puis, après tout, ils pourront peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair. Donald a Daisy. Et Dingo a un gosse, ce qui implique presque assurément une compagne passée ou présente, non ? Ils doivent s'y connaître un minimum.

« C'est juste... Vous pensez que Kairi m'en veut ?

-Pourquoi elle t'en voudrait ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

-À part de l'avoir laissée à la traîne pendant tout ce temps ? »

Il se souvient encore de la première fois, lorsqu'ils avaient quatorze ans, que Riku était prisonnier d'Ansem, que Kairi venait tout juste de regagner son enveloppe charnelle. Elle avait voulu l'accompagner libérer leur ami. À l'époque, il lui avait dis « _tu ne ferais que me ralentir_ » et ça n'avait pas sonné si blessant que cela de son point de vue, mais avec le recul...

Ensuite, cette année bloquée sur l'île, à les attendre, à se faire un sang d'encre pour eux... Sora n'imaginait pas son côté de l'histoire, auparavant. Il se sentait juste rassuré de la savoir en sécurité à la maison, mais... À la place de Kairi, il se serait fait un sang d'encre, l'attente l'aurait rendu fou, il se serait sans doute arraché tous les cheveux par poignées. Il s'en rend compte à présent, simplement parce qu'il se trouve dans un cas de figure similaire. Il l'imagine affronter les dangers des Mondes, et la sait capable de se défendre, bien entendu mais parfois son coeur se serre d'inquiétude. Il comprend, un peu, ce qu'elle a dû ressentir... et il se sent coupable.

« Bah, tu n'y pouvais rien ! On ne savait pas encore qu'elle pouvait manier la Keyblade, et les Mondes étaient en danger ! Il fallait qu'elle reste en sécurité.

-Mouais... Elle mérite mieux que ça, quand même. »

Elle doit s'amuser, à présent, à voyager en compagnie de Lea. Est-ce que cela rattrape les années d'abandon ? Est-ce qu'elle songe à lui quelques fois ? Elle serait en droit de l'oublier après tout, comme il l'a oubliée à l'époque. Et pourtant, ce constat le rend amer. Il a envie... Il ne sait pas trop. De choses égoïstes, en tout cas.

* * *

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les membres de l'Organisation paraissent si enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il délivre Roxas, son idée fixe depuis un certain temps. Il estime que Xehanort songe à faire du Simili son treizième réceptacle, encore une fois. Sora songe, revêche, qu'il ne le laissera jamais faire, qu'aucun de ces fantômes en manteau noir ne s'approchera plus jamais de lui, que Roxas a suffisamment souffert comme ça.

Il ne réalise pas, simplement, que moins son coeur abritera de personnes pour le protéger de l'intérieur, et plus il sera vulnérable. Cela ne lui traverse pas l'esprit. Après tout, Riku a sauvé Sora des griffes de Xehanort, dans la Dimension des Rêves, a interrompu le processus et, sans doute, le vieux monsieur a-t-il renoncé à faire de lui un de ses soldats.

Seulement Riku, d'ailleurs ? Dans les méandres de son sommeil étrange, il y a déjà quelques mois de cela, Sora avait crû sentir une présence qui veillait sur lui... Roxas ? À ce moment-là, il n'a encore aucune idée de l'existence de Ventus. Il ne tarde pas à l'apprendre cependant.

* * *

Il fait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais les cauchemars s'intensifient. C'est normal, il se dit. C'est normal, vu tout ce qui leur tombe dessus ces derniers temps, la guerre qui se profile. Il se persuade que tout ira bien. Tout s'est toujours déroulé tel qu'ils le souhaitaient, après tout, pas vrai ? Il y a eu de la souffrance le long du chemin, bien sûr, mais rien d'irréparable, jamais.

Pourtant, l'irréparable existe. Le frère de Hiro est mort. Le jeune garçon s'est confié à lui, à San Fransokyo. Pas perdu dans les Ténèbres, pas endormi, pas disparu, pas capturé par Xehanort, juste _mort_. Plus là. Parti. Et rien, rien ne peut inverser le temps. Takashi a voulu aider, venir au secours de quelqu'un, comme Sora s'évertue à le faire partout où il met les pieds, et cela lui a coûté la vie.

Alors, Sora se demande si ça peut lui arriver, à lui aussi. À ses amis. Soudain, pris d'une impulsion sombre, il a envie de tous les cacher, les enfermer là où Xehanort ne les retrouvera jamais, en lieu sûr, et jeter la clé. Remettre Kairi sur sa plage à attendre indéfiniment, cela vaudra toujours mieux que de la voir transpercée par les griffe d'un Sans-Coeur ou la pointe d'une Keyblade.

Soudain, Sora a peur. _Tout ira bien_ , il se répète. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il préfère : les nuits d'insomnie à sentir son estomac se tordre d'angoisse, ou bien les songes morbides peuplés de silhouettes en manteaux noirs.

* * *

Chaque fois que, au détour d'un Monde, au hasard ou à cause d'une information à transmettre, il retrouve Kairi, ses soucis s'envolent. Est-ce dû à ses sentiments pour elle, ou à la Lumière sans tâche que dégage la jeune fille ? Les deux, possiblement.

Il n'arrive plus à lui parler aussi librement qu'avant, à sa grande surprise. Ils sont amis de longues dates, sa présence lui est familière, et pourtant, parfois, sans raison, il se met à bafouiller comme un idiot. Les papillons dans l'estomac le perturbent également. Il fait semblant de ne pas voir le regard en coin de Donald, moqueur, chaque fois que ça arrive. Kairi ne remarque pas, ou fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Tout le temps, à chaque minute qu'il passe à ses côtés, Sora se torture l'esprit en se demandant si elle partage ses sentiments. Il ne s'agit sans doute pas du bon moment pour y songer. Plus tard. Après la guerre, ils auraient tout le temps... Ou pas, dépendant de l'issue de l'affrontement.

Ou pas...

Maintenant ou jamais, hein ? Sauf qu'ils ne se trouvent jamais seuls, toujours entourés de Donald, Dingo, de Lea, parfois de Riku aussi ou du Roi. Il _pourrait_ , éventuellement, lui demander de lui accorder un peu de temps, cinq minutes loin du groupe, mais, eh bien, s'il doit réellement se l'avouer, Sora est terrifié à l'idée d'un rejet…

Et puis, Kairi voyage avec Lea, à présent. Ils semblent bien s'entendre, ces deux-là. Se passe-t-il autre chose que de la simple camaraderie entre elle et lui ? Ce ne serait pas surprenant. Lea dégagea quelque chose d'attirant, après tout, avec son humour et sa grâce. Il est sans doute moins empoté que lui, et plus... Eh bien, il est plus _présent_ , déjà. Il l'a vue s'entraîner, progresser et s'affirmer, alors que Sora...

Il sent l'écart qui se creuse entre eux et qui lui fendille un peu le coeur. Il s'efforce, autant qu'il peut, de ne pas détester Lea. Ce ne serait pas juste, et s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre lui et Kairi, il devrait être content pour son amie, non ? Il ne veut que son bonheur, après tout.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, tout au fond, la noirceur se propage de jours en jours. Il ne peut que la sentir se répandre, incapable d'endiguer la jalousie et la colère.

* * *

« Alors, je me demande ce qu'Elsa choisira ? s'esclaffe Larxène. La Lumière ou les Ténèbres ? »

Sora ne peut contenir un frisson. Quelque part, les paroles raisonnent en lui d'une manière qu'il ne veut pas encore saisir.

« Je ne la laisserait pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres ! » il jure, sans trop y croire lui-même.

Et effectivement, la jeune reine, malgré tout le soutien, malgré l'insistance de Sora et d'Anna, malgré ses bons sentiments et sa gentillesse, peu à peu, laisse la noirceur s'emparer de son coeur.

Et Sora ne parvient pas à la sauver.

C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit. La première fois que c'est _irréversible_.

Sur le chemin de retour jusqu'au vaisseau Gummi, personne ne dit rien. Sora ne parvient pas à empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il se sent faible, fragile, prêt à se disperser aux quatre vents.

Il ne l'a pas empêchée. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, il a parlé du plus profond de son coeur, il a mentionné l'amitié, l'amour, et ça n'a pas suffit pour qu'Elsa retrouve le droit chemin. Tout ça à cause de l'Organisation !

À un moment, Dingo pose une main sur son épaule. Il se pense réconfortant, lorsqu'il murmure :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. »

Le constat le laisse muet d'horreur, s'abat sur sa conscience comme un coup de massue. Impossible ? Rien ne lui avait paru impossible, avant ! Il en a connu, des moments de désespoir, mais toujours avec une lueur éclairant le bout du tunnel.

Avant...

* * *

Sur une note plus positive, Sora parvient à délivrer Roxas.

Et Ventus. Il apprend son existence sur le tas, il comprend qu'il l'a protégé le plus possible de l'influence de Xehanort, là-bas, à Illusiopolis, pendant son examen de Maîtrise. Mais c'est fini, maintenant, ça, Sora est sauvé du sort que le chercheur des Ténèbres lui réservait. Alors pourquoi se sent-il si vulnérable lorsque le coeur du garçon quitte le sien pour redevenir une personne à part entière ?

Il sauve Roxas et Ventus, mais ce n'est pas évident, ça demande des sacrifices, et Aqua... Il voit Aqua pour la première fois, même s'il en a entendu parler. À force d'attente et de chagrin, elle a fini par sombrer dans les Ténèbres, et même la détresse de Ven contraint d'affronter son amie n'y change rien.

Il rencontre Vanitas, également. Vanitas, d'abord arrogant et sûr de lui, puis qui perd en confiance au fil des rencontres, qui s'agite et s'emporte après chaque défaite que Sora lui inflige, et cela davantage encore depuis le réveil de Ventus. Vanitas qui peu à peu révèle sa folie et sa solitude. La souffrance qui émane de lui se répercute en ondes sur Sora, à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Tellement de gens et tellement de peine. Tiré dans tellement de direction, ballotté par des vents contraires, Sora a l'impression de se disloquer, parfois, d'abandonner un morceau de lui à chaque personne qu'il tente d'aider. Et ça, non, ce n'est pas juste, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Même s'il en vient presque à les détester, ceux-là qui ont besoin de lui, incapables de se sauver tout seuls. Même si, son coeur, il n'a envie de le donner qu'à la seule personne qui compte au milieu de cette tempête. Il s'est rendu indispensable pour trop de gens. Piégé.

Parfois, il a envie de tout lâcher. De s'enfuir, de la convaincre de venir avec lui, dans un Monde lointain, où personne ne les retrouverait jamais. Bien sûr, Kairi n'accepterait pas, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et les Mondes s'effondreraient et, au bout du compte, ils mourraient tous les deux eux aussi, s'ils partaient.

Alors Sora tient le coup. Pour elle.

* * *

Et tout part à vau l'eau, tout à coup, comme si on avait pressé un interrupteur. Éteint quelque chose.

Les guerriers des Ténèbres se rassemblent.

Les guerriers de la Lumière sont au complet. La bataille finale paraît proche, et il se pourrait même qu'ils l'emportent. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Ventus, Roxas, Lea. Sept. Comme prévu par Xehanort.

Les Princesses de Coeur sont réunies également, afin, le moment venu, que leur gardiens puissent les protéger.

Il est dit que Kairi devra s'en sortir toute seule. À la fois une élue de la Keyblade et une Princesse au coeur pur. Sora s'oppose fermement à cette idée. Il est le seul. Kairi elle-même lui adresse ce visage fermé, avec ce quelque chose dans le regard qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, pas lorsque cette lueur se dirige contre lui. C'est l'étincelle de combativité de la jeune fille, celle dont il oublie trop souvent l'existence.

« Je peux me défendre seule !

-Pas suffisamment ! Tu viens à peine de commencer ton entraînement, tu ne t'es jamais battue avant !

-Arrête de crier !

-Je ne crie pas, je m'inquiètes pour toi ! »

Mais il crie, il s'en rend compte, sauf que, comment faire autrement ? C'est le seul moyen de la protéger. Il pourrait s'en charger. Veiller sur deux Princesses au lieu d'une. Ou bien ne veiller que sur Kairi et en sacrifier une autre, pour ce que ça change ! Elle ne comprend pas qu'il fait ça pour elle, qu'il veut juste protéger son rire, et la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'elle le voit, et même son air revêche de défi, lorsqu'on lui interdit quelque chose. Il veut qu'elle continue à être lumineuse et déterminée et intrépide et douce, mais ce ne sera pas possible si elle meurt dans la guerre. Rien n'aura plus jamais de sens si elle meurt. Est-ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte, tous les autres, qui assistent à leur dispute les bras ballants, est-ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il s'agit juste de bon sens de sa part ?

Contre toute attente, Kairi se calme. Elle expire lentement, puis ancre ses yeux dans les siens, toujours avec ce pli de contrariété entre les sourcils.

« Sora... Enfin, bon sang, Sora, tu crois que je ne m'inquiètes pas, moi ? Tout le monde ici peut mourir, dans cette bataille. Toi, moi, Riku, chacun d'entre nous. Tu crois que j'arrive à dormir la nuit ? Tu crois que j'y arrivais, quand vous risquiez vos vies sans moi, à combattre des dangers dont je n'avais pas idée ? Mais c'est comme ça. Il faut bien faire avec.

-Mais...

- _Et puis_ , le coupe-t-elle en haussant la voix, je sais ce que je risque. Je prends la décision de me mettre en danger consciemment. Toi, et Riku, vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce dans quoi vous fonciez tête baissée, au début de cette histoire. Je suis mieux préparée que vous ne l'étiez à l'époque. »

Elle a raison. Évidemment qu'elle a raison, et c'est encore pire. Parce que, quoi qu'il fasse, Sora ne pourra pas la convaincre de rester en retrait, pas cette fois. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, lui, eut-t-il été à sa place, alors il ne peut pas lui demander une telle chose.

Ni la forcer, l'enfermer loin de tout jusqu'à la fin du massacre. Il y songe, néanmoins, l'espace d'un instant, et rien que cette pensée le scandalise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il n'a jamais envisagé une solution si radicale, auparavant !

Mais quelque chose, la peur ou la colère, a renforcé la noirceur présente en son coeur. Il ne se reconnaît pas, et c'est en rougissant de honte qu'il bredouille des excuses. Il a envie de pleurer.

Évidemment, Kairi lui pardonne. Comme chaque fois.

* * *

Ça ne va pas.

Au début, Sora tente de se rassurer, de se dire que c'est normal, ces sautes d'humeurs. Il est à crans, tout le monde l'est, c'est naturel, avec tout ce qui se prépare.

Dans le Monde de la Boîte à Jouets, il a mis tellement d'obstination, aux côtés de Woody, à tenter de faire comprendre à Buzz qu'il n'était qu'un jouet ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Par colère, par emportement contre la bêtise de ce ranger en plastique. Pourquoi cela lui importait tant, d'ailleurs ? Au final, lorsque Buzz a réalisé la vérité, Sora n'a ressenti que la culpabilité inévitable face à son expression tellement humaine, révélatrice d'un coeur qui se brisait.

L'histoire s'est bien terminée au bout du compte, mais à présent, seul dans sa cabine du vaisseau Gummi, Sora se sent mal. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, cette cruauté gratuite... Il n'a simplement pas réfléchi. Comme s'il ne s'appartenait plus.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre, _Sora_ ? »

Il serre les dents lorsque Luxord prononce son nom, avec ce mélange de supériorité et de fausse affection, l'intonation un peu moqueuse. Sora retient l'envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'attaquer. Une pulsion violente l'assaille, pas juste un besoin de se défendre, non, une réel envie de prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains et de le cogner au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre ce sourire cryptique, celui de quelqu'un qui en sait plus, croit en savoir plus sur lui que lui-même !

Et non, non, Sora ne veut pas comprendre. Il secoue la tête, à s'en faire mal.

« Ferme-la ! »

Luxord penche la tête sur le côté. Ce n'est même pas le plus horripilant des réceptacles de Xehanort. À cet instant, s'il eut été confronté à une Larxène ou un Vanitas, Sora n'aurait probablement pas réussi à se contrôler – Sora, ou la chose qui peu à peu se répandait dans son coeur comme une encre noire renversée sur un tissu trop absorbant. Il en tremblait, de fureur ou d'angoisse.

« Toujours pas ? Eh bien, tu es plus résistant que nous le pensions ! »

C'est Donald qui exige de lui des explications. Sora perçoit à peine son caquètement, mais il entend clairement leur adversaire répondre :

« Eh bien, disons simplement que votre très cher ami risque fort de ne pas rester très longtemps le gentil petit garçon que vous connaissez. »

C'est à ce moment que Dingo attaque, et Luxord bat en retraite, ayant eu bien assez de temps pour cracher son venin.

Sora s'assoit, ou se laisse tomber peut-être, sur les planches vermoulues de ce bateau pirate miteux. Son front trouve le contact de ses doigts et il résiste à l'envie de s'agripper les cheveux à pleines mains, ses yeux grands ouverts sur la réalisation de ce qu'il craint le plus.

Indéniablement, il perd pied.

* * *

Il ne veut pas en parler, mais Donald et Dingo se rendent bien compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils essaient de le convaincre de se confier, et Sora se terre dans le silence, parce que, tant qu'il n'en parle pas, ça n'existe pas.

Il résiste jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par éclater en sanglots.

Et il leur déballe ses inquiètes. Et si ce n'était pas réellement terminé, ce que Xehanort avait tenté de lui faire dans la dimension des rêves, remplacer son coeur par le sien pour contrôler son corps ? Et si le processus s'était enclenché à son insu et que... Qu'il devenait...

« Non, enfin, Riku t'a sauvé à temps ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

-Mes sautes d'humeur...

-Enfin, Sora, c'est le stress. Tu te mets trop de pression. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul !

-Les sous-entendus des autres membres de l'Organisation...

-Allons, tu ne vas pas écouter ce qu'ils disent ? Ils essaient juste de te perturber ! »

Et durant un instant il les crût. Durant un instant, rien que quelques minutes, il fut rassuré, touché par leur amitié, bien obligé de croire leurs paroles de réconfort, quand bien même ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il se passe en lui.

* * *

« Je te sens différent, Sora. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il rencontre le regard plein d'inquiétude de Kairi, et son estomac fait un soubresaut immonde. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais sans doute est-ce inévitable...

Il tente un rire, tremblant et nerveux.

En face d'eux, le coucher de soleil. Ils s'accordent un répit – Donald et Dingo ont insisté, pétris d'inquiétude pour leur ami, et puisque Kairi souhaitait faire une pause également, se retrouver sur leur petite île leur a paru naturel. Et tentant. C'est fou, peu importe combien ils grandissent, cet endroit reste toujours le même, et ils peuvent s'asseoir de nouveau sur le vieil arbre à Paopu, solide, intemporel.

« T'en fais pas, tout baigne ! »

Elle n'est pas dupe, Kairi. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, avec lesquels elle le fixe quelques secondes, espérant que son air inquisiteur lui ferait avouer, mais non, alors elle ouvre la bouche.

« Tu mens.

-Comment tu-

-Parce que personne ne peut aller bien, avec cette guerre... Mais chez toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire. Je perçois... Je ne sais pas trop. »

Sora pince les lèvres, un noeud d'anticipation au creux de l'estomac. Il ne parvient pas à se décider à le lui avouer. Et qu'y pourrait-elle, de toute façon ?

« Sora, quelque chose cloche. Je pensais me faire des idées, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, mais...

-Mais quoi ? »

Elle secoue la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'a pas l'air de faire tout à fait confiance à ses intuitions de Princesse de Coeur.

« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer avec des mots. Ça m'inquiète, je... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

-Ah ben, sympa ! » plaisante Sora en une tentative de ramener la conversation vers des océans familiers.

Cela ne fait pas rire son amie, qui le dévisage gravement, qui ancre son regard dans le sien, mortellement sérieuse. Trop sérieuse. Trop adulte et, ça le frappe en cet instant, ils ne sont plus des enfants.

« Soit prudent. Je t'en prie. »

Sora lui sourit sans répondre. Il veut bien, mais comment prendre des précautions contre quelque chose qui se passe dans sa tête... dans son coeur ?

* * *

Il a une chambre à la Tour Mystérieuse, bien qu'il l'utilise très peu souvent – ils s'accordent rarement le temps de souffler, et ils dorment bien souvent à la belle étoile, ou sur les couchettes inconfortables du vaisseau Gummi selon les jours. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils se sont trouvés à proximité du Monde qui est plus ou moins devenu leur quartier générale, et une nuit sur un véritable matelas ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Si seulement Sora parvenait à dormir. Il craint les cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents, ceux où Xehanort lui tend la main et où il l'accepte, ceux où les corps de ses amis gisent à ses pieds et où ça lui plaît, ce sentiment de toute puissance, que ça l'exalte, jusqu'au réveil et au sentiment d'horreur qui s'empare de lui.

Du coup, il préfère encore ne pas fermer l'oeil, mais le manque de sommeil l'irrite davantage encore que de coutume, il l'a remarqué.

Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il devient, la fureur qui transpire par tous les pores de sa peau à la moindre contrariété. Autrefois, la colère était une notion floue et vague pour lui, une émotion qu'il ne ressentait que rarement, et jamais, jamais il ne la dirigeait contre ses amis ! Et là... Là, aujourd'hui, Donald lui avait dit « _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ », Dingo lui avait dit « _Je ne te reconnais plus_ », agacement et déception dans leurs regards, et il aurait presque voulu leur arracher le visage pour en effacer ces expressions, pour ne plus se sentir aussi, aussi...

« Eh bien, ça sent les Ténèbres, par ici. »

Avec un sursaut, Sora bondit du lit et brandit sa Keyblade vers l'intrus. Celui-ci sourit de toute sa cruauté, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Vanitas.

« C'est Xehanort qui t'envoie ?

-Qui d'autre ? renifle ce garçon qui lui ressemble beaucoup trop. Il a un message à te faire passer.

-Eh bien, je n'en veux pas !

-Il demande si tu es prêt.

-À quoi ? demande un Sora sur la défensive, mais son coeur coule à pic dans son estomac, parce qu'il _sait_.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? fait l'autre avec un rictus inquiétant dans l'obscurité. À nous rejoindre, bien entendu. »

Sora reste muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne peut pas feindre l'ignorance et il ne peut pas l'envoyer paître... parce qu'il _doute_. Parce qu'il a peur et que c'est peut-être inévitable, et il n'arrive plus à se mentir.

Et s'il s'avançait pour pousser l'autre par la fenêtre, le laisser s'écraser au sol pour effacer son petit sourire suffisant, effacer les yeux jaunes sur ce visage trop similaire au sien, qui présageait de ce qui l'attendait au tournant ?

« Pourquoi j'aurais envie de ça ? finit-il par prononcer à travers sa gorge serrée. Pourquoi je trahirais mes amis ?

-Au bout du compte, tu n'auras pas trop le choix » siffle Vanitas, et son amusement semble vaciller un peu.

Ils sont dans le même bateau, hein ? Pourtant, Sora n'a aucune envie de ressentir une quelconque empathie envers cet être des Ténèbres venu le narguer avec son avertissement et ses grands airs ! S'il commence à se sentir proche des ombres, il est fichu.

Il songe de nouveau à son envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Alors il le fait. Ça n'arrange pas l'état de son coeur corrompu, il s'en doute bien, mais tout de même, malgré tout, il se précipite vers l'autre, vers cette espèce de parodie de lui-même, et le pousse de toutes ses forces.

Bien malheureusement, dans sa chute, Vanitas a le temps d'invoquer un Couloir Obscur et de s'enfuir.

Ça se passe tellement vite. Sora peut presque croire qu'il l'a rêvé, cet échange et puis cette brusque pulsion de colère bouillante – sans doute ce que l'autre cherchait à éveiller chez lui, en fin de compte. Il pourrait y croire sans son coeur qui battait à toute allure, l'étau tout autour de son crâne et les larmes qui commencent à lui venir sans qu'il n'arrive à les contenir, ni à s'expliquer la raison de celles-ci, à part qu'il n'en peut plus.

Les sanglots de plus en plus forts finissent par réveiller Donald et Dingo. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, en tâche de fond, perdu dans sa détresse, et il sait que c'est eux, et il finit par leur dire, par avouer.

« J'ai un gros problème… »

Il aurait voulu Kairi, sa Lumière, son réconfort, Kairi et sa façon toute particulière de le faire se sentir comme si aucun problème n'existait dans les Mondes, comme si tout allait bien et irait toujours bien. Il aurait voulu, mais elle n'est pas là pour lui ce soir, et il ne peux pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il n'a pas toujours été là pour elle non plus.

* * *

Réunion de crise le lendemain. Tout le monde appelé des quatre coins de l'univers, et Sora terrifié, honteux. Il est en train de devenir Xehanort et il ne peut plus se mentir à ce propos, quand bien même l'information n'arrive pas à franchir la barrière du réel dans son esprit. Il n'arrive pas à s'y faire, et quelque part, encore heureux. Il ne veut pas comprendre tout ce que ça implique. Il a juste peur.

Kairi arrive en première et sans réfléchir, Sora se précipite dans ses bras en tremblant, tout souci de timidité envolé, et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'étreinte auparavant –quoique ça fait longtemps et qu'ils ont grandi, que leurs sentiment ont changé depuis, ou au moins les siens, mais à cet instant Sora n'y pense pas. Il cherche juste du réconfort auprès de la personne qui compte le plus.

Elle le serre contre elle sans dire un mot, sans même poser de question, et peut-être que sa main s'égare dans ses cheveux à un moment, il n'en est pas sûr. Puis elle se détache de lui et le guide jusqu'au bureau de Yen Sid, sans lâcher sa main.

Puis arrive Riku, qui d'abord lorgne sur leurs paumes jointes, mais qui a l'air davantage interpellé par les mines inquiètes, qu'il imite sans s'en rendre compte. Lea arrive ensuite et commence à poser des questions, à commenter leurs gueules d'enterrement. Yen Sid lui intime de se taire en attendant les derniers. Puis viennent Roxas et Ventus, qui ont déjà l'air agité avant de pousser la porte – ils doivent sentir ce qui se passe, au moins un peu, de part leur connexion à lui. En bon dernier, Mickey clôture leur nombre, puis les visages se tournent vers Sora, l'invitant à expliquer.

Et il ne peut pas. Les mots coincent dans sa gorge, alors Donald et Dingo tentent de conter les événements de leur point de vue naïf, et au bout d'un très long moment, Sorap arvient à s'arracher des bribes d'informations, tourne autour du pot, s'agite, sa voix tremble un peu et il finit par avouer, de façon saccadée, par morceaux difficile à saisir.

Ils ne comprennent pas la gravité de la situation. Lea s'autorise même un rire, un «mais non!» et là, oh, là...

« Tu trouves ça drôle, connard ? Je suis en train de me changer en cette pourriture de Xehanort et je contrôle rien ! Il m'a fait un truc, et franchement, j'ai pas trop envie de devoir t'égorger dans un champ de bataille, j'sais pas pour toi ! Mais après tout, tu vas devoir déjà butter Isa, alors un de plus ou de moins… »

Et là ils comprennent, ça se voir à leurs mines défaites. Ils comprennent que c'est Sora qui parle, mais pas tout à fait. Kairi lui serre un peu plus fort les doigts, faisant redescendre un tout petit peu de sa fureur et de son sentiment d'injustice – parce que, putain, rien de tout ça n'est _juste_.

Son amie est restée silencieuse tout ce temps, seule à saisir un peu de sa détresse. Elle prend la parole doucement, presque en hésitant :

« Et puis, je le sens, fait-elle. Il y a des Ténèbres dans son coeur qui n'existaient pas avant. »

Riku a pâli, et il semble très peu sûr de lui lorsqu'il marmonne :

«Mais comment... Je pensais l'avoir sauvé. Là-bas, dans la Dimension des Rêves... Ça aurait dû stopper le processus, non ? Je...

-Apparemment pas, intervint gravement Mickey. Si cela n'a fait que le ralentir...

-Ven ! Tu étais là, toi aussi, non ? J'ai vu une armure autour de Sora, dans son coeur, à ce moment-là, et...»

Ventus hoche la tête, l'air grave.

« Je n'ai pas de souvenirs très clairs du temps où je me trouvais dans le coeur de Sora, juste des impressions. C'est vrai qu'à un moment, j'ai senti un grand danger et j'ai voulu le protéger... C'est très flou. J'ai fais barrage du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne saurais pas en dire grand chose d'autre.

-Maintenant que tu n'es plus dans le coeur de Sora… » commence de nouveau le Roi Mickey, avant de s'interrompre.

Tout le monde saisit où il veut en venir. Du moins, Sora le pense parce que, pour lui, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, et pourtant il n'a pas eu la chance de naître perspicace...

À présent que Ventus l'a abandonné, qui veille sur son coeur ? Personne. Doucement, Xehanort y grignote une entrée, et aucun gardien ne peut plus l'en empêcher. Il doit s'y sentir comme en territoire conquis, déjà...

« Attendez, intervient Lea. On parle de Ténèbres, mais, Xehanort... Est-ce qu'il ne remplace pas la personnalité de ses hôtes par la sienne ? Pour le moment, Sora est simplement un peu irritable, non ? C'est inhabituel, mais Xehanort ne s'exprime pas à travers lui ! Vous expliquez ça comment ?

-Ce n'est que la première étape, lui répond Ventus. C'est progressif. Il a eu besoin de déclencher ça en Terra également, ces Ténèbres, avant de s'y glisser. C'est plus long pour Sora parce qu'il n'y est pas enclin naturellement, je suppose ? Enfin, c'est une théorie et...

-Comment il fait ça ? Comment ça marche ? Ça se stoppe ?

-Je...

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen. »

C'est Kairi qui vient de parler, avec une résolution ferme ancrée dans la voix. Elle poursuit :

« Peu importe comment. Je perçois le changement en Sora, et c'est _terrifiant_. Il y a forcément un moyen de le sauver. Je vais y travailler. Je suis une Princesse de Coeur, ça devrait être dans mes cordes. Il va falloir enquêter, peut-être même interroger les réceptacles de Xehanort, leur soutirer des infos, les capturer s'il le faut ! On va y arriver. »

Elle parle vite, comme son cerveau trouve les idées au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonce, et elle paraît tellement sûre d'elle... Sora tombe amoureux à nouveau. Ça doit faire la millième fois qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et il ne s'en lasse pas. À cet instant, elle dit exactement ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

« Mais en attendant… » tergiverse Roxas, pourtant peu bavard.

* * *

En attendant, ils l'ont enfermé dans sa chambre. Fenêtre barricadée et tours de garde.

Kairi passe le voir, quelques fois. Les autres aussi, mais bien vite, Sora commence à irriter les autres, parce que les autres l'irritent.

Lea l'agace par sa légèreté faussée, ses paroles dénuées de la moindre once de tact.

Riku passe son temps à s'excuser – de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas avoir vu, de n'avoir pas pu... C'est imbuvable. Sora en a mal au crâne, la tête trop pleine de «et si» qui ne servent à rien du tout.

Ventus ne s'excuse pas, et cela, c'est presque pire. Parce que si Ventus était resté à sa place, à l'intérieur de son coeur, là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il ne paraît même pas content de vivre à nouveau, il chouine que ses deux meilleurs amis sont aux mains de l'ennemi, il pleure, il se demande si tout ceci finira bien et il dit « _maintenant, même toi..._ » et Sora a envie de l'étrangler, parfois. Il n'aurait jamais dû le secourir, après tout, vu ce que ça lui coûte...

Non, non ! Il rejette ces pensées autant qu'il peut, car il sait que la haine et le ressentiment sont l'apanage des Ténèbres, il sait très bien ce qui le fait ressentir cela... Et pourtant, est-ce qu'il n'a pas raison, un peu, quand même, danas le fond, de leur en vouloir ?

Kairi ne dit jamais grand-chose. Elle lui sourit doucement et promet de trouver une solution. En sa présence, c'est Sora qui s'excuse, parfois en pleurant. Elle ne lui dit jamais que ce n'est pas sa faute, parce que cela ne le soulagerait pas forcément, au contraire. Elle dit simplement qu'elle cherche, qu'elle va finir par découvrir un moyen de le tirer de là, que les autres Princesses de Coeur y réfléchissent également.

Mais même elle... Ils l'ont enfermé ici malgré ses protestations, dans sa propre chambre, dans le noir, et même Kairi ne l'a pas défendu, et quelque chose dans son estomac s'agite en y pensant, quelque chose comme un monstre qui grogne.

Il sait que ce n'est pas juste de leur en vouloir pour ça.

Il sait que c'est pour son bien.

Ou pour le leur ?

Non, pour le sien aussi, pour éviter qu'il ne devienne davantage... Ce qu'il est en train de devenir.

Il sait qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal, il le sait, non ? Ce sont ses amis, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas seul ici avec ses pensées, avec sa rancoeur et sa tristesse et ses peurs, si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant, ils ont même verrouillé la fenêtre et rabattu les volets au cas où l'idée lui viendrait de s'enfuir.

Si c'est pour son bien, alors Sora devrait s'y résoudre de son plein gré, non ? Pas besoin de précautions injustifiées. Pourquoi le retenir de force ?

Au fond... Une voix dans son esprit – pas Xehanort, simplement une conscience insidieuse – lui souffle, qu'au fond, oui, il est possible que ses amis aient _peur_ de lui. Que leur fidélité ait volé en éclat au premier souci venu.

Qu'ils ne lui fassent plus confiance, alors qu'il n'y est pour rien.

C'est eux, aussi ! Ils auraient dû mieux veiller sur lui ! Sora est toujours celui à sauver tout le monde, à secourir les autres, à ramasser ce sale traître de Riku dans les Ténèbres, à sortir Ventus de son sommeil, à traîner Donald et Dingo comme des poids beaucoup plus faibles que lui !

Et lorsque Sora a besoin d'aide, qui est-là pour lui ? Kairi, peut-être, et encore, elle passe de moins en moins... Ce constat lui fêle un peu le coeur. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de l'abandonner, elle aussi ? Elle prétexte passer tout son temps à chercher une solution... Une solution pour quoi, au juste ? Elle ne peut pas juste l'accepter pour ce qu'il est, simplement ?

Il n'a pas compté les jours enfermé ici. Il ne sait plus trop. Ça doit faire une ou deux semaines, ou bien son ennui ralentit-il le temps. Au bout d'un moment, la lassitude prend le pas sur la colère. Tant mieux. Il n'aime pas éprouver de la rancune envers ses amis... S'il peut encore les qualifier ainsi.

Bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ceux de Lea, il a apprit à les reconnaître. De grandes enjambées rapides. La porte s'ouvre. Le jeune homme porte une assiette avec des couverts. Sora peut sentir l'odeur qui en émane.

« Yo ! »

Il ne répond pas. Lea va poser le repas sur le bureau, sans cesser de parler.

« Dis donc ça commence à sentir le renfermé, là-dedans ! Ça t'embête pas ?

-Je sens pas.

-Ah ouais, tu dois avoir l'habitude... Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? »

Sora s'autorise un soufflement de nez significatif. Comment peut-il sérieusement poser la question ? Il possède en guise de tout loisir un jeu de carte, encore dans son cellophane, du papier et des crayons qui traînent sans doute sous le lit, ou ce qu'il en reste – il les a consciencieusement réduits en petits morceaux pour passer le temps – ainsi que quelques livres qu'il se trouve bien incapable de lire dans le noir. Mieux que rien ? Pratiquement rien.

Il lève les yeux vers Lea, qui s'assoit sur sa chaise et étend ses longues jambes.

« Allez, courage ! Avec un peu de chance, c'est bientôt fini. »

Un peu de _chance_ ! Il s'écoutait, lui, avec ses grands airs, avec sa liberté jamais perdues et son foutu libre arbitre ? Sora, lui, c'est soit il reste cloîtré pour le restant de ses jours, soit il se retourne contre ses prétendus alliés…

Un déclic. Il ne lui faut qu'un seul instant. Formulé ainsi, le choix est vite fait. Il enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de son bras, essaie d'éprouver de la culpabilité face à la possibilité, un semblant de raison, essaie si fort...

« Vous en êtes où ? »

Lea se passe une main derrière la nuque, l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Normalement j'ai pas le droit de te le dire, au cas où... Tu sais, au cas où tu serais en contact avec Xehanort.

-En contact comment ? crache Sora.

-On sait pas trop, télépathique ou un truc du genre ? On essaie juste de se montrer prudent, So', comprend bien ça. Mais de toute façon, ça n'avance pas beaucoup, pour être honnête. Je suis désolé. »

Il ne le croit pas.

« Où est Kairi ?

-Elle parcoure les Mondes. Elle est partie toute seule, même moi j'arrive pas à suivre son rythme ! Je devrais pas te le dire ça non plus, mais ça m'inquiète. Elle va s'épuiser à force de chercher comment te délivrer. »

Il se fend d'un sourire, puis ajoute :

« Le point positif, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour s'acharner ainsi. »

Il y a quelque chose alors, qui touche le coeur de Sora, comme une toute petite pointe de Lumière. Quelque chose d'agréable et de léger, loin de ses préoccupations actuelles.

La sensation s'attarde un peu et puis se dissipe lorsque Lea, l'air de rien, muse :

« T'en as de la chance. Elle est assez extraordinaire, j'ai jamais vu une fille comme ça. Ni un gars maintenant que j'y pense. »

Jalousie. Injustifiée, mais jalousie quand même. Lea n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que Sora ne rit pas lorsqu'il murmure avec gravité :

« Vous êtes devenus très proches, tous les deux, ces derniers temps.

-Ah, oui, l'aventure, ça forge des liens. Eh, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, tu penses que j'ai des chances de te la piquer, hm ? »

Il a à peine le temps de lui adresser un clin d'oeil mutin qu'il se retrouve avec une Keyblade sous la gorge. Son sourire suffisant s'immobilise.

« Hé, Sora. Je plaisantais. »

Et il le croit sur paroles, mais ça ne part pas pour autant, ces griffes acérées autour de son estomac. Il a envie de lui lacérer le visage, de lui faire perdre son air assuré, et il n'en est pas très loin, vu le crispement des muscles de son visage.

Il le déteste, peut-être.

« Explique-moi ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Hé, stop, respire, pose ça. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, l'humour. Tout le monde a l'air tellement sérieux et triste avec toi, alors j'ai décidé de me comporter comme d'habitude, tu saisis ? C'était pas sérieux. »

Il le déteste.

C'est encore nouveau, la haine. Ça rampe à l'intérieur de lui, insupportable, inqualifiable, qui gangrène chaque fibre de son être. Et pourtant, il reste maître de lui-même, à sa grande surprise. Il se targue d'un sourire froid qui l'étonne vaguement, à l'intérieur.

« Vous auriez dû m'empêcher d'invoquer ma Keyblade, finalement, hum ? »

Impossible sans lui lier les mains. Ils ont bien suggéré l'idée, en l'enfermant ici, sans parvenir à s'y résoudre – un reste de culpabilité face à ce qu'ils lui font subir ? Ah ! Décidément.

Il a très envie de lui faire mal, mais il se contente de l'assommer. Il pourrait faire bien pire, tellement pire, mais... À quoi cela servirait, au juste ? Lea ne mérite sans doute pas la mort, non plus.

Et Sora se demande si quelqu'un la mérite, au final. Il pense aux êtres vils qu'il a affronté par le passé. Maléfique, Jafar... A-t-il commis une erreur en les épargnant ? Et Xehanort ? Que cherche-t-il à accomplir, au bout du compte ?

Secouant furieusement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées qui l'excédent, il commence à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre-cellule, puis se stoppe. S'il croise quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs de la tour...

La solution lui vient, et il lutte contre elle un moment. Non, il ne peut pas être tombé si bas, pas déjà... Pourtant, d'instinct, il sent qu'il va y arriver, lorsqu'il lève le bras pour invoquer un Couloir Obscur.

Ça fait mal, le constat sans faille de sa déchéance. À l'intérieur de lui, il se figure qu'il peut presque entendre Xehanort rire – une vibration d'ironie tout au fond de son coeur.

* * *

«Sora !

-Sora !»

Oh, non. Non, non, non.

Le fugitif se tourne vers ses amis, un pauvre sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Donald et Dingo le fixent avec des yeux tout pleins de quelque chose, pas vraiment de la tristesse ni de la déception – de l'inquiétude, si ça se trouve ?

Mais c'est trop tard. Même s'il voulait revenir en arrière, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Du tout. Ils s'en doutent, non ? Alors pourquoi se donner la peine de le poursuivre ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils le trouveraient.

« Arrêtez de me suivre.

-Rentre avec nous ! supplie Donald. On va trouver une solution. »

Sora rit, parce que ça lui donne envie de pleurer. Il secoue la tête. En fuyant, il s'est observé dans le reflet d'une rivière. Ses cheveux, à la racine, prennent tout doucement une teinte blanche, la même que Xehanort. C'est assez révélateur du point de non-retour.

« Hors de question. Je vous met en danger, vous ne comprenez pas ? Il _faut_ que je partes ! »

Pour une fois, s'il tient à les sauver, il faut qu'il les abandonne. Aussi simple que cela. Et ça lui déchire le coeur au-delà du concevable, mais au moins ils seront à l'abri, non ? _Au moins ça._

Mais ils s'entêtent et s'entêtent et s'entêtent et lui serinent des discours d'espoir et d'amitié, des paroles qui seraient sorties de la bouche de Sora lui-même, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Alors il finit par invoquer sa Keyblade, inflexible.

Il ferait tout pour sauver ses amis, même se retourner contre eux.

* * *

Sauf qu'ils se retiennent et lui non.

Au bout d'un moment, comme se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve pour sombrer dans un autre aussitôt, il contemple les corps blessés de ses amis gisant dans la poussière. Il y est allé trop fort, trop vite, avec trop de hargne et de ressentiment.

Ils ne sont pas morts, juste inconscients, juste très, _très_ mal en point. Jamais auparavant il n'a levé sa Keyblade contre eux, même pas pour rire, même pas pour s'entraîner, il a toujours refusé de leur faire le moindre mal...

« Ne te sens pas coupable. Ils ne t'ont pas tellement laissé le choix. »

Sora sursaute. Il n'a pas entendu le Couloir Obscur s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retourne pour faire face à Xehanort version jeune, qui le dévisage avec tellement de sérénité dans ses yeux ambrés que Sora ne songe même pas à l'attaquer – sans doute que le découragement qui l'envahit y est-il pour quelque chose également.

« Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. Je voulais juste les éloigner… »

Xehanort baisse les yeux sur les corps inconscients de ses amis, indifférent.

« Eh bien, ils ne te suivront plus à présent. Il est temps que tu viennes avec nous, Sora. Que tu prennes la place qui te revient dans notre Organisation. »

Il a une voix tellement rassurante, tellement calme que si Sora ne savait pas ce qu'il savait, il serait presque enclin à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Il secoue la tête, recule d'un pas, le coeur qui bat à en éclater dans sa poitrine.

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas devenir toi ! Et je ne me battrais plus contre mes amis ! »

L'autre ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il ne paraît ni agacé ni furieux. Simplement neutre, avec ce petit sourire pas tout à fait arrogant, mais néanmoins sûr de lui. Comme s'il prêchait là une fatalité.

« Sora, sais-tu que nous interdisons à nos membres de toucher aux gardiens de la Lumière avant la bataille finale ? Nous pouvons t'empêcher de les blesser, jusqu'à... Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus toi-même. Tu ne les attaquera pas, car tu n'existeras déjà plus. Si tu erres dans la nature, tu sais que les Ténèbres prendront de nouveau le dessus, te feront faire des choses, eh bien... Que tu pourrais regretter. »

Il pointe Donald et Dingo, son sourire s'élargit un peu.

« Vois cela comme un échange de bon procédé. Nous aurons ton corps de toute façon, quoiqu'il advienne, mais nous pouvons t'empêcher de faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes en attendant. »

Cela ressemble davantage à un piège qu'à un marché, de son point de vue. Et pourtant, s'il dit la vérité, alors Xehanort n'a pas entièrement tort... Sora se souvient de la manière dont il a attaqué Lea, de tout ce qu'il lui a fallu de contrôle pour ne pas le tuer, il se souvient de sa rancoeur envers Riku, envers Ven, la possessivité malsaine qu'il commence à ressentir lorsqu'il songe à Kairi.

Il peut au moins éviter cela. Pour le reste...

« Il va leur manquer un gardien. Nous étions sept, mais sans moi...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Toutes les pièces sont destinées à trouver leur juste place. »

Alors, lorsque Xehanort lui tend une main gantée de cuir, comme une aide bienvenue, une fuite parmi les ombres, Sora l'accepte.

* * *

« Voici ta chambre. C'est sans doute moins cossu que ce à quoi tu es habitué, mais au moins ici, tu n'es pas prisonnier. »

C'est un petit mensonge. Pas de gardes à sa porte, certes, mais Sora ne se sent pas libre de ses mouvements pour autant.

« Tu trouveras des manteaux à ta taille dans le placard. »

Xehanort s'en va sans plus de bavardage, et le silence le frappe alors, presque physiquement. Une telle quiétude, ce n'est pas naturel, encore moins pour lui qui a l'habitude des rires, de la familiarité, de la Lumière malgré les Ténèbres…

Il ose à peine faire un pas, qui résonne bien trop fort au milieu de tout ce vide. Il observe, comme un animal dans un environnement étranger, le blanc des murs, du sol, du plafond, des meubles. Un lit, une table de chevet et une lourde armoire dans laquelle, effectivement, il trouve quelques manteaux noirs reposant sur des cintres immaculés.

Gauchement, il s'en saisit d'un, miraculeusement à sa taille, l'enfile lentement, avec des gestes peu assurés. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse cela. Il zippe la fermeture comme dans un rêve confus. Rien ne lui paraît juste dans tout ceci.

Et à présent ? Il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire. Explorer la Citadelle ? Il risque de croiser d'autres membres, et son estomac se noue à cette idée. Il a un peu envie de vomir.

En désespoir de cause, il jette un regard vers le lit, soit disant le sien, mais qui ne lui inspire aucune pensée de confort. Trop droit, les draps sans aucun pli, froids, sans vie, tendus à l'extrême.

Finalement, il préfère s'accroupir dans un coin, juste à côté de la fenêtre, posa le dos et la tête contre le mur. Il se sent vide, il n'a pas envie de réfléchir, pas envie de quoi que que ce soit.

Il pense à Kairi et soudain un poids dans la poche de son pantalon se rappelle à lui. Il est tellement habitué à la présence de l'objet qu'il ne se rend plus compte qu'il l'a, souvent.

Il sort l'Éclaireuse rose de sa prison de tissu et la contemple. Une étoile en coquillages de leur île, des couleurs claires qui lui procurent une drôle de sensation – la seule touche de couleur d'ailleurs dans cette foutue chambre – le sourire maladroitement dessiné qui lui en tire un, malgré ce chagrin qui lui pince le coeur.

Puis Sora éclate en sanglots.

* * *

Il finit bien par sortir. Croiser tous ces fantômes, sans leur adresser la parole pour autant.

Vanitas et son sourire narquois, triomphant – Sora ne lui a pourtant jamais rien fait, mais il a l'air de considérer son état comme une vengeance particulièrement savoureuse. Saïx, ou Isa, qui ne lui accorde même pas un coup d'oeil en coin, qui a l'air déjà parti, déjà une coquille vide à la solde de Xehanort, sans plus d'espoir. Larxène qui ricane, un des seuls sons qui vient percer le silence de la Citadelle. Xigbar qui tente de le dérider, ou bien se moque de lui, un peu des deux, à coups de blagues plus inquiétantes qu'hilarantes. Xemnas, Ansem...

 _Et elle._ Ven lui a dit qu'Aqua était ferme et droite, mais aussi juste et douce. De ces deux derniers traits, Sora ne perçoit qu'un vague fantôme, qu'il imagine peut-être.

La première fois qu'elle l'aperçoit, elle s'arrête dans sa marche, le fixe intensément. Une, deux, quatre secondes, quelque chose comme ça, sans ciller, sans aucune trace d'émotions. Puis elle tourne les talons et s'en va, de là où elle est venue, en silence, ses talons résonnant dans le long couloir blanc.

* * *

Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à la Citadelle. Les autres sont envoyés en mission, parfois, narguer ou espionner les gardiens de la Lumière, dont Sora fai... sait partie. Il a du mal avec l'emploi du passé, et ce n'est pas faute de se le répéter intérieurement. Il n'a que cela à faire, de toute façon. Errer et ressasser les choses.

Ses cheveux sont quasiment tous blancs, à présent. Ne reste que leurs pointes qui s'acharnent dans leurs tons châtains naturels, même si Sora lui-même a cessé de se battre. Ses yeux ont pris la teinte jaunâtre des Ténèbres après son combat contre Donald et Dingo – il le suppose, du moins, puisqu'il n'a pas eu le réflexe de se regarder dans un miroir tout de suite... Mais pour lui, oui, ce fut ce moment-là, le point de non-retour. L'horreur vibrante.

Il ne voit jamais le Xehanort originel, le vieil homme sinistre et sec. Sa version jeune en revanche, vient lui parler quelques fois, toujours de ce ton rassurant, tentant de lui assurer qu'il est de son côté – cela, même Sora n'est pas suffisamment naïf pour le croire. Il lui rappelle que ses amis l'ont abandonné et, après tout, qu'ont-ils fait pour le récupérer, depuis sa fuite ? Ceci en revanche, Sora l'écoute et l'entend.

Un jour, il voit Aqua, de dos, qui contemple par une baie vitrée la nuit éternelle de ce Monde. Il ne sait pas pourquoi – recherche de contact, de liens, d'un phare dans toute cette brume, de réponses, comment savoir ? – mais il vient se poster à côté d'elle, en silence, sans la regarder, les yeux tournés vers la même direction qu'elle. Et ce n'est peut-être pas l'obscurité dehors qu'elle fixe, au bout du compte, mais celle de son propre reflet qui lui fait face.

Elle a dû le remarquer, pourtant elle ne dit rien. Sora prend cela pour un encouragement. Il a envie d'engager la conversation. Même ainsi, même le coeur pétri de tristesse et d'ombres, sa nature le pousse à chercher le contact d'autrui.

« Dis… »

Elle ne bouge pas.

Sora a tout un tas de questions en têtes. Pourquoi, comment, depuis quand fait-elle partie de Xehanort ? Ses amis lui manquent-ils ? Est-ce qu'elle y pense, à eux ? Est-ce qu'elle leur en veut, de l'avoir abandonnée seule dans les Ténèbres ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que… ? C'est intime, trop pour qu'il se permette de l'interroger là-dessus. De plus, il est bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de suivre Xehanort. Il le sait, et elle le sait aussi. Ils furent tous les deux les héros de la Lumière, en leur temps, l'espoir des Mondes, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se sent tant connecté à elle.

À la place, il choisit une question qu'il a déjà posé à un autre réceptacle, fort longtemps auparavant. Dans une autre vie, lui semble-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas peur... de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il y a un temps de pause. Il commence à croire qu'elle ne va pas lui répondre, lorsqu'il voit le reflet d'Aqua entrouvrir les lèvres.

« Peur ? Je n'attend que ça. »

Un violent frisson parcourt Sora. Il comprend, alors même qu'il n'a pas envie de comprendre.

Oui, Elle a sans doute raison. Que leur reste-t-il comme espoir, hormis celui de l'oubli ? En cela, Xehanort est à la fois leur tourmenteur et leur sauveur.

* * *

Il a une idée.

Ça lui prend une éternité, et pourtant c'est si simple ! C'est gravé en lui depuis toujours.

S'il reste une chose et une personne qui puissent le sauver...

Sora se redresse sur son lit, si vite que le déséquilibre lui fait vibrer le crâne, mais il s'en fiche pas mal. Il reste un espoir, une toute petite pointe lumineuse tout au fond de son coeur, et il l'a retrouvée par hasard, au gré de ses divagations et de son ennui !

Il invoque un Couloir Obscur et aussitôt, la voix de Xehanort, le jeune, retentit dans son dos, lui arrachant un tremblement involontaire.

« Tu nous quittes déjà ?

- _Déjà_ ? Ça fait une éternité que je suis enfermé ici !

-Pour les protéger. T'empêcher de leur faire du mal. Tu n'as pas oublié cela, si ? »

Sora se retourne pour lui jeter un regard noir. Ses doigts se crispent, prêts à invoquer sa Keyblade à tout moment. Il compte se battre, s'il le faut, pour cette dernière étincelle de liberté. Que peut-il faire contre lui, après tout, le tuer ? Ah, c'est un peu ce qui l'attend, au bout du compte, de toute façon...

Contre tout attente, Xehanort lève les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites... Je ne te retiens pas.

-Quoi ?

-Vas-y. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous serons toujours là lorsque tu reviendras. »

Sora le dévisage une bonne minute durant, son cerveau turbinant à plein régime afin de trouver le piège. Il y en a forcément un. L'autre paraît bien trop confiant.

Il étudie ses options. Faire ce qu'il a prévu ou bien rester là, comme d'habitude, à attendre de perdre complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

Il s'en va.

L'odeur de sel et de sable de son Monde natal lui donna envie de pleurer.

* * *

« Kairi. Hé. »

La jeune fille ouvre les yeux et le coeur de Sora loupe un battement. La voir se réveiller, c'est presque aussi extraordinaire que de la regarder dormir. Il a mit un moment à s'y résoudre, mais il n'est pas venu pour passer la nuit les yeux rivés sur elle, non. Il aura tout le temps pour ça une fois la guerre terminée, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois qu'il sera redevenu lui-même et que, ensemble, ils auront éliminés la menace.

Elle se redresse un peu, l'air pas perturbée le moins du monde, pas apeurée. Sora sourit un peu, attendri. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, pour une combattante. Il sait que, s'il avait réveillé Riku de la sorte, il se serait retrouvé avec une Keyblade devant le nez avant même que son ami ait eu le temps de le reconnaître. Cela dit, Kairi n'a jamais été méfiante de nature. Il est content de voir que les événements n'ont pas effacés cela chez elle.

Puis elle le reconnaît.

« Sora ? »

Il sourit encore plus largement, même si elle ne peut pas le voir dans l'obscurité. Le son de sa voix lui fait du bien, après tous ce temps passé dans le silence sinistre de la Citadelle.

« Tu es revenu ? Qu'est-ce- »

Elle tend une main vers elle, le considère, et puis son expression ravie retombe d'un seul coup.

« Oh. »

Mince. Il lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

« Je pensais que la nuit cacherait ça... explique-t-il, un peu embarrassé. Mais c'est rien ! Je suis toujours le même. Bon, ok, ça me va pas trop, j'suis assez d'accord. Au pire si ça part pas, j'pourrais me teindre les cheveux, t'en dis quoi ? Pour les yeux, j'trouverai une solution aussi. Ce sera comme avant ! »

Cela ne paraît pas la ravir. Elle se redresse sur son lit, le jaugeant de sa hauteur – Sora se trouve accroupi à son chevet – avec un air beaucoup trop grave pour des retrouvailles. Elle ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça, _a_ _vant_.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ça, Sora... Tu sais, je peux percevoir les Ténèbres en toi. C'est encore pire que lorsque tu es parti. Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs ?

-Chez Xehanort. Non, non, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'était pour vous protéger !

-Tu as blessé tes amis ! » proteste-t-elle.

Sora grimace. Ça fait beaucoup trop de bruit. Dans son coeur déjà, parce que l'accusation fait mal, mais surtout dans la chambre, et si elle réveille les autres...

« Eh, Kairi, attend. Laisse-moi expliquer, ok ? »

Il a parlé d'une voix qui se veut rassurante et, lorsqu'il saisit doucement ses mains entre les siennes, elle se laisse faire. Il caresse un peu ses doigts, chauds et doux contre les siens, glacés. Même avec cette déception dans les yeux, elle reste belle à couper le souffle.

« Je pouvais pas les laisser me suivre, tu comprends ? Sinon ç'aurait été pire, je pouvais pas rester avec vous sans risquer de vous faire du mal. J'voulais pas ça. Au moins, Xehanort m'empêche de vous blesser. C'est pour vous protéger. »

Et puis, Xehanort le laisse aller où bon lui semble plutôt que de le séquestrer dans sa chambre... Il repousse le ressentiment que cette pensée lui inspire. C'est plus simple, en la présence de son amie, de pardonner. Il se sent paisible. Heureux, même. Elle lui a beaucoup manqué.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu te dis ? Il va te pousser à te battre contre nous !

-Mais ce sera pas vraiment moi ! Ce sera Xehanort dans mon corps, et moi je serais déjà... Rah, je sais pas pourquoi on parle de ça, ça n'a plus d'importance ! J'ai trouvé une solution ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais ce sera facile ! Tu vois, je pensais à notre île... J'étais super triste. Je suis... souvent triste, en ce moment, c'est surprenant, non ? J'ai pas l'habitude. Enfin, maintenant, si, un peu.

-Sora...

-Et je me suis rappelé que là-bas, c'était la saison des fruits Paopu ! Et, bon… »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir. Heureusement, l'obscurité masque son vague embarras. Il se met à fouiller dans sa poche, les doigts fébriles et tremblants. L'émotion fragile qui s'empare de lui, ça n'a rien de mauvais. Il reste de la Lumière en lui, il en est persuadé. Grâce à Kairi.

« Bon, euh... J'crois qu'il a un peu souffert du voyage. C'est pas grave, hein, ça marchera quand même, je pense. Non ? »

Il lui tendit le fruit en forme d'étoile, un tout petit peu abîmé, un peu déchiré par endroit, le coeur tout plein d'espoir.

Espoir qui vacille un peu lorsque l'attente se prolonge. Kairi le fixe. Sans sourire, sans étincelle de révélation dans le regard, puis murmure finalement :

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Alors Sora explique, de façon décousue, le coeur qui bat vite.

« La légende. Ça dit que ceux qui mangent ce fruit, tu sais... Enfin, qu'on peut pas être séparés, quoi ! Qu'on sera, euh, que les gens qui le partagent feront toujours… partie... Excuse-moi, j'me suis dis, si on... Enfin, si je suis obligé d'être lié à toi par le Destin, 'fin, c'est obligé de me guérir de Xehanort ? Puisque Xehanort est entre nous. Euh. En gros. Voilà. »

Il y a un moment de flottement, qui jette la confusion dans le coeur de Sora. Puis Kairi se détourne en soupirant, se frotte les yeux. Sora penche la tête en signe d'incompréhension, mais elle ne le regarde même pas. Soudain, le fruit dans sa main lui semble petit et ridicule, insignifiant.

« Eh, quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que ça peut marcher ? Eh, euh, pardon de te presser, mais si tu pouvais juste _répondre_ … »

L'attente est insupportable. Le silence aussi, comme si elle avait oublié de lui adresser sa réponse. Oublié sa présence. Il réprime la colère. Non, ça doit être autre chose.

Oh. À moins que... Il n'a pas envisagé qu'elle puisse ne pas partager ses sentiments. Mais non. Non. Elle est obligée de ressentir ce qu'il ressent ! C'est tellement fort, le contraire serait inconcevable !

D'un bond, il saute sur le lit, sur les jambes de Kairi, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'ignorer. La jeune fille sursaute, avec un mouvement de recul et ça, à Sora, ça lui fait _mal_ , qu'elle ait pu avoir peur de lui ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Mais c'est fini, bientôt, tout ça, ils seront de nouveau heureux ensemble, dans quelques instants, pas vrai ?

« Ca va, Kairi ? »

Il tend encore le Paopu, n'ose pas trop le lui agiter sous le nez, tente tout de même un mouvement pour le rappeler à sa mémoire, un sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres.

Kairi ne sourit pas, elle.

« Sora... Non. »

Non. C'est tout son univers qui s'effondre. Il sent ses lèvres trembler un peu. Il a dû mal comprendre.

« Comment ça, non ? Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est _parfait_ ! C'est _ça_ qu'il nous faut ! À moins que... Oh. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le problème ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas comme ça.

-Tu voulais me sauver, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui... C'est pas possible, c'est une blague. »

Il va se réveiller. Pas vrai ? Elle ne peut pas rejeter ses sentiments !

Il sent une main sur sa joue. Sursaute. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Kairi le fixe avec un air doux, mais triste. Un air un peu de pitié, qui l'irrite.

« Écoute, commence-t-elle. Il y aura d'autres solutions, mais ce que tu me demandes... On trouvera autre chose, promis, mais reviens parmi nous. Je te promets que-

-Arrête ! »

Si elle refuse de partager ses sentiments, il préfère encore se laisser effacer par Xehanort ! Rien d'autre n'a d'importance qu'elle, et s'il la perd...

Il se lève d'un bond, se met à faire les cents pas au sol, se mord l'index pour éviter de saccager la chambre. Il meurt d'envie de tout détruire.

Elle a dit non.

Kairi se lève, elle aussi.

« Calme-toi, Sora ! Je... Je le veux autant que toi, mais pas comme ça ! Ce serait... malsain, tu sais ? Je voulais te demander qu'on partage un fruit Paopu à la fin de la guerre, lorsque tu serais redevenu toi-même !

-Mais je suis moi ! Je suis toujours moi ! »

Il a changé, mais à présent, _lui_ , c'est ceci, c'est cette personnalité, et...

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu accepteras ça ! Tu m'accepteras, moi, avec tout ce que ça implique ! »

Kairi secoue la tête, continuant de participer à l'effondrement de sa santé mentale.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, ce que tu dis. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas _voir_ ? Il est toujours le même. Les événements l'ont un peu bouffé, mais la guerre fait cela aux gens, et il ne peut pas rester un enfant naïf éternellement, si ? Et elle a participé à l'enfermer dans cette chambre, tout seul dans le noir pendant plusieurs semaines ! Voilà ce que ça fait aux gens, la trahison et la solitude. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça !

Il veut lui en faire prendre conscience, mais il ne possède pas les mots pour cela, il n'a jamais été très doué avec les mots.

En quelques pas, il la rejoint à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans l'intention de la serrer dans ses bras... Et se retrouve face à une arme, apparue dans un tintement d'éclats fleuris. Le regard de Kairi est dur, presque menaçant. Il la prendrait presque au sérieux si elle ne tremblait pas de tout son corps.

Il a envie de rire, justement parce que ce n'est pas drôle.

« Tu lèverais ta Keyblade contre moi, Kairi ?

-Si tu m'y obliges.

-Mais...

-Tu me fais peur. Va-t-en. S'il te plaît. »

Il n'a jamais su lui désobéir.

Il ne ressent plus aucune colère. Ne ressent plus rien. Elle vient de lui arracher le coeur, laissant un vide impossible à combler, creux, qui résonne dans tout son être.

Il bredouille quelque chose et s'enfuit dans un couloir obscur.

* * *

Xehanort est là pour l'attendre, pour l'accueillir.

« Alors ?

-Alors, j'aurais mieux fait de rester ici. »

C'était bien un piège, finalement.

« Oui. Ta place est ici. »

Sora hoche la tête. Il répondra oui à tout ce que l'autre lui dit. À quoi bon lutter ?

* * *

Rien à faire, Sora ne parvient pas à s'habituer à l'ambiance brumeuse qui entoure la Citadelle. Les piques acerbes entre les différents membres de l'Organisation, les rires mesquins... Les gens qui changent. Qui perdent de leur mordant au fur et à mesure que la conscience de Xehanort prend le pas sur la leur.

Parfois, Sora se retrouve à certains endroits sans se souvenir de comment ni pourquoi il y est allé. Au début, il impute cela à la douleur qui imbibe chaque fibre de son être depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Kairi. Il se dit qu'il est tellement perdu dans son propre esprit que... Et ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait faux, comme raisonnnement. À tous les coups, la tristesse aide son ennemi à prendre peu à peu le contrôle. Après tout, Sora a abandonné la lutte.

Quoique, pas tout à fait.

« Il ne lâchera pas complètement prise tant qu'elle sera dans l'équation. »

Il reprend brusquement conscience du monde qui l'entoure lorsque la voix grave de Xemnas parvient à ses oreilles. Couloir blanc, porte blanche entrouverte sur une salle vide.

«Il est bien trop attaché à cette chère Princesse, approuve Ansem le Sans-Coeur. Il a presque cessé de lutter, mais il reste un fil ténu de Lumière qui le rattache à elle. »

Sora n'a jamais été de nature perspicace, pourtant il comprend instinctivement qu'ils parlent de lui. Et de Kairi.

« Peut-être qu'éliminer la fille le rallierait définitivement à nous. S'il la voit mourir...

-Non ! »

Il n'a pas réfléchi avant d'entrer dans la salle en tout hâte. Les deux autres se tournent vers lui, sans avoir l'air surpris de le voir ici. Ils n'ont jamais l'air surpris de grand chose.

« Non. répète Sora. S'il vous plaît. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour cesser de poser problème, c'est promis, mais... Ne lui faîtes pas de mal. »

Xemnas hausse un sourcil circonspect.

« Eh bien, soit. Mais si tu échoues...

-Je n'échouerais pas. »

Ils ont raison. Malgré le rejet de son amie, s'il y a bien une chose qui demeure encore de l'ancien lui, c'est ce besoin de la protéger de tous les dangers.

Il ne pourra pas la garder à l'abri durant la bataille finale, et cette fatalité l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne supporterait pas qu'elle meurt par sa faute ! S'il fallait céder corps et âme à Xehanort pour qu'il ne la tue pas, eh bien, soit. Sans hésitation.

Quelque chose rattache encore Sora à Kairi, et il compte bien y remédier.

* * *

« Sora ! »

Il perçoit encore un peu d'espoir dans la voix de son amie, lorsqu'elle le voit arriver, lorsqu'elle se précipite vers lui, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres, se rappelant de se montrer méfiante. Sage décision.

Il fait presque nuit, dans la forêt de ce Monde. Et froid.

« Sora, je suis désolée pour l'autre jour ! Reviens, s'il te plaît, on trouvera un moyen...

-Pourquoi ? Il paraît que vous m'avez trouvé un remplaçant. »

Le constat l'empli d'amertume, depuis qu'il a appris. Lui, le héros qui a sauvé les Mondes deux fois par le passé, supplanté aussi simplement que cela ! C'est Xehanort qui le lui a appris. Toutes les pièces sont presque en place, ne manque plus que lui.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Personne ne le veut ! On pourrait te mettre en sûreté durant la bataille et... Je t'en prie. »

De loin, avec sa voix cassée et ses lèvres pincées, on dirait qu'elle va pleurer. Le coeur de Sora se serre, presque totalement détruit à l'heure qu'il est.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je devais te rendre quelque chose. J'ai promis de te le rapporter, non ? »

Il sort la petite Éclaireuse en coquillages de sa poche. Kairi écarquille les yeux. Ainsi, elle aussi a oublié qu'il l'avait, hein ?

Elle secoue la tête. Essuie quelque chose au coin de ses yeux, mais reste droite, à bonne distance de lui.

« Garde-la. Je l'ai faite pour toi.

-Je m'en fiche, ment-il. C'est qu'une babiole ridicule. »

Il tend l'objet, bien en évidence entre ses doigts, et serre le poing. Perçoit un craquement qui lui donne envie de grimacer. Il doit continuer à tenir son rôle, et ça achève de le bousiller à l'intérieur, mais c'est pour son bien...

Il entend Kairi hoqueter lorsque l'Éclaireuse en miettes s'échoue à ses pieds.

Elle le fixe, regard brouillé de larmes et de fureur. Sort sa Keyblade, s'apprête à courir vers lui, lorsqu'une autre arme stoppe sa course.

« Kairi, prononce doucement Riku. Ça ne servira à rien. »

Sora serre les dents. D'où il sort, celui-là ? Son ancien meilleur ami. Celui qu'il a poursuivi aux confins des Mondes autrefois, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour cette peine et ce sentiment de trahison chaque fois qu'il le croise !

Riku se tourne vers regard est dur. Inamical. Il se place devant Kairi comme pour la protéger de _lui_ et, franchement, ça, c'est la meilleure...

« Tu devrais t'en aller, souffle l'autre. Je crois que tu en as assez fait comme ça. »

D'accord. D'accord, il va partir. Bien fait pour eux. On verra qui rira lorsqu'ils seront obligés de le tuer de leurs mains, comme ils se sentiront coupables, et comme Sora ne ressentira rien du tout, parce qu'il sera déjà parti, sa conscience et son coeur remplacés par celui d'un autre !

L'idée de la vengeance le réconforte presque.

« Comme vous voudrez ! De toute façon, vous n'avez plus l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. »

Il s'en va.

* * *

Il s'en va, mais pas tout à fait. Il invoque un autre couloir obscur pour se cacher dans les fourrés, rester près d'eux un peu plus longtemps, entendre Kairi sangloter et voir les épaules de Riku se secouer silencieusement.

Sora doit se mordre le poignet jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il a envie que tout cesse, que tout disparaisse, les souvenirs heureux qui lui font mal comme du verre pilé sur son coeur, les souvenirs horribles et ses amis qui le pleurent alors _qu'ils n'en ont pas le droit_. Il donnerait tout pour effacer tout cela, pour arrêter de ressentir, il donnerait jusque _sa propre vie_ !

Après tout, quelle importance ?

* * *

Et Sora s'efface. Doucement, comme on s'endort. Cela dure peut-être quelques jours. Il a conscience de marcher, de bouger, de dire des choses à des silhouettes en manteau qui ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, que des fantômes tristes, dont il fait partie. Il a vaguement l'impression que des pensées lui traversent l'esprit, de plus en plus vagues et confuses, des souvenirs, des images et des rêveries, de moins en moins cohérentes.

Puis un jour, plus rien.

* * *

« Sora ? Sora ! »

Tous ses muscles le font souffrir. Cela lui rappelle le début de son aventure, comme chaque jour, après une bataille ardue contre les Sans-Coeur, son corps pas tout à fait prêt à un tel exercice criait grâce. Il se souvient comme il grimaçait et riait à la fois, devant un Donald exaspéré et un Dingo un peu inquiet.

Il se souvient qu'il leur disait « _Si elle était là,_ _elle me traiterait de vieillard_ _!_ » avec son dos tout courbaturé.

« Est-ce qu'il... sourit ? »

Elle...

« Il se réveille, tu penses ?

-C'est vraiment lui ? Ou bien c'est toujours...

-Il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux pour savoir.

-Laissez-lui le temps ! »

Des voix familières. Un peu. Non ? C'est flou... et vague.

« Sora ? »

Cette voix-ci, en revanche, il est certain de la connaître. Elle.

Son coeur loupe un soubresaut. Attendez, son quoi ? Son... Il a toujours un coeur à lui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Flou et vague. Il a une impression, peut-être fausse, peut-être un rêve. Celle qu'il se trouvait perdu au plus profond des Ténèbres, et qu'une Lumière l'a guidé...

Elle.

Il ouvre les yeux et il en voit d'autres, bleus, penchés sur lui, encadrés de cheveux rouges qui lui chatouillent la gorge du fait de la gravité.

Elle.

« Kairi... ? J'ai euh, j'ai dormi longtemps ? Il se passe quoi ? »

Il sent des larmes lui tomber dessus, et puis une étreinte qui lui coupe le souffle. La chaleur de son amie.

Oh.

Il est mort et ça, c'est le paradis, c'est ça ?

« Attend ! Tu m'étouffes ! »

Mais il rit autant qu'il proteste. Si ça lui fait plaisir, de le tuer, ça lui va.

« Je _devrais_ t'étouffer, imbécile ! Est-ce que t'imagines combien... Combien ç'a été... Oh, Sora… »

Les paroles embrouillées de la jeune fille se transforment en sanglots. C'est seulement là qu'il se rend compte de la présence de ses autres amis. Riku pleure aussi, bien qu'il essaie de le cacher en se détournant à demi, ce gros lourdaud. Donald et Dingo aussi. On dirait que le canard trépigne pour s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

« C'est bon, Kairi, tu l'as eu suffisamment longtemps, rit Ventus. Laisse-nous lui dire bonjour aussi !»

Il ressent une point de regret lorsqu'elle se détache de lui en reniflant, comme une étreinte fantôme là où elle le touchait auparavant, mais il reste ravi tout de même lorsque les autres se précipitent vers lui. Ils lui ont tellement manqué, pendant...

Hum ? Il fronce soudain les sourcils. Des bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent, loin d'être agréables. Non, ça doit être un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Rien que ça, un mauvais rêve trop réaliste, ses pires peurs piochées dans son inconscient.

« Eh... Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demande Mickey.

-Bah... J'ai l'impression que j'ai rejoint le camp de Xehanort pendant un temps, mais je l'ai peut-être inventé. Ce serait le comble quand même, vous trouvez pas ? »

Les visages redeviennent graves.

« Oh. Ah, merde. »

Ils lui racontent alors, la guerre, comme ils ont essayé de le récupérer en vain. Ils lui présentent Éphéméra, le septième gardien de Lumière qui a dû prendre sa place, revenu d'un passé lointain, et honnêtement Sora ne comprend pas tout à cette partie-là, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

« On a... Lorsqu'on a tué le Xehanort originel, tous les réceptacles encore vivants ont juste... cessé de fonctionner.

-Kairi et les Princesses ont travaillé sans relâche pour vous aider ! Tu es le premier à te réveiller.

-Kairi... m'a sauvé ? »

Il se retourne pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit, un peu timidement, et Sora ne sait pas démêler l'explosion d'émotions qu'il ressent à ce moment-là. Joie simple, Culpabilité, émerveillement, fierté, et de l'amour. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour.

« Je t'avais promis que je trouverais une solution. »

* * *

Les jours passent, lentement, comme tout le monde se remet peu à peu des événements atroces de la guerre, dans un espèce de flottement, une douceur nécessaire. Ils pansent les plaies. Aucun d'eux ne s'en remettra tout à fait, cela dit ils ont besoin d'une pause. De vacances. Plutôt de congés maladies.

Cette nuit comme les autres nuits, Sora ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, alors il descend de la Tour pour prendre l'air.

Ses yeux sont redevenus bleus, et ses cheveux, à la racine, repoussent de leur couleur châtain ordinaire – du moins c'est ce qu'affirme Donald, qui a passé dix minutes ce matin à fouiller entre les mèches pendant que l'adolescent pestait allégrement. Malgré le désagrément, la vérification l'a rassuré.

Même si cela n'efface pas ses erreurs, tout ce qu'il a fait subir à ses amis. Il s'en veut tellement ! Pour les choses qu'il a dites, qu'il a pensé, cette horrible haine qui l'aveuglait et lui faisait croire des choses...

Surtout, pire que tout, il a été tellement odieux envers Kairi ! À présent que son jugement n'est plus obscurci par les Ténèbres, il s'en rend compte. Il s'est montré possessif et colérique, a cherché à la garder pour lui seul, en niant totalement les sentiments de son amie. Il a voulu la forcer à partager ce fruit Paopu, à se lier à lui pour l'éternité...

Il n'arrive même plus à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Il sait de qui il s'agit avant même de se retourner. Il connaît par coeur le son de sa voix, et toutes ses intonations. Impossible de la confondre, même avec Xion ou Naminé.

Kairi, en pyjama – débardeur et pantalon en flanelle – pieds nus dans l'herbe. Elle va sans doute laisser des traces de terre humide dans toute la Tour en rentrant.

Sora tente un sourire, fixant le sol. Sa présence lui fait plaisir, et en même temps, c'est si difficile… A présent, tout est compliqué dans sa tête. Dans son coeur.

« Hey… murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres. T'as pas froid comme ça ?

-Ca va, répondit nonchalamment Kairi. Tu as l'air dans la lune. Tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier ? »

Elle a toujours cet air léger, comme si rien n'était arrivé entre eux, ou en tout cas rien de mal. Un instant, Sora considère l'idée de lui mentir pour s'éviter la gêne de la vérité, mais y renonce. Mieux vaut cesser les cachotteries, si minuscules soient-elles.

« Euh, à toi en fait.

-Oh ? »

La syllabe ressemble à une invitation à développer. Elle penche la tête de côté, les mains derrière le dos et les cheveux flottant un peu devant son visage à cause de la brise. Elle est tellement belle que ça lui donne envie de pleurer. C'est impossible, d'être si parfaite, non ? Presque injuste pour le reste de l'humanité.

Sora inspire profondément, prend son courage à deux mains – il n'a jamais tant l'impression d'en manquer que face à elle.

« Dis… Je sais que je me suis déjà excusé, mais… Tu permets que je recommence ? En mieux.

-Seulement si ça peut te soulager. »

Ca lui ressemble bien, cette réponse. Sora secoue la tête.

« Je sais pas s'il y a quelque chose qui puisse me faire me sentir mieux. C'est juste… Tu sais, quand Xehanort a commencé à euh, tu vois ? Bref, petit à petit, je ne voyais plus que le Ténèbres, le côté négatif. Il y avait tellement de souffrance, partout ! Je ne voyais plus les bons côtés des choses, et je me suis mis à douter de tout, de mes amis… Pourtant, il y a quelque chose que Xehanort a peiné à m'enlever, une trace de Lumière qui ne voulait pas disparaître, et qui ressurgissait quand je pensais… à toi.

-Sora…

-Attend ! Pardon. Laisse-moi finir, sinon je suis pas sûr d'en avoir le courage, admet-il avec un rire nerveux un peu plein d'anxiété. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce que tu représentais, euh, ce que tu représentes… pour moi, je t'ai fait tellement de mal ! Je sais que c'était un peu à cause de Xehanort, pas tout à fait ma faute, mais un peu quand même, tu vois ? J'étais pas dans mon état normal, mais c'est quand même moi qui pensais et disais toutes ces choses.. Je comprends pas comment t'as réussi à me pardonner.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait. »

Elle a parlé doucement, le dévisage avec un regard en coin un peu coupable et, oh. Elle a le _droit_ de lui en vouloir, bien sûr, évidemment, mais tout de même, ça le… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent au juste, mais ça n'a rien d'agréable. Pourtant, il n'a pas le droit de se sentir blessé, alors qu'il lui a fait subir bien pire.

Et alors que c'est toujours un peu là. La jalousie, l'envie de l'avoir rien que pour lui, l'orgueil blessé et le sentiment d'injustice. C'est plus ténu, plus modéré, et il parvient à le contrôler désormais, mais c'est _toujours là_ , et il se déteste un peu pour cela.

« Pas encore, précise alors Kairi. C'est un peu compliqué, même si je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais ça va venir, avec le temps. On en a, maintenant. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui envoie manque de le tuer.

« Hum. C'est pas faux. Tout le temps. »

Ah, il se trouve ridicule, trop bruyant, même si ça ne semble pas avoir d'importance aux yeux de son amie. Tout le temps, hein ? Serait-il possible que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ses sentiments s'avèrent réciproques ? Il ne devrait pas oser l'espérer, mais…

« Dis, Sora. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour te rendre ça. »

Elle fouille dans la poche de son pyjama, plus longtemps que nécessaire et en sort.. Oh. Vraiment ?

« J'ai pensé à en fabriquer une autre, au départ, mais je me suis dit… Au final, elle témoigne des épreuves qu'on a traversé et… Ca ressemble un peu à notre relation. A nous.

L'Eclaireuse, celle que Sora avait réduite en miettes. Réparée, ressoudée de façon visible, elle ne paie pas de mine, et le sourire de l'étoile est un peu brisé. Pourtant, Kairi a raison. Il n'en aurait pas voulu une autre. Jamais. Il veut celle-ci, presque détruite, un peu éraflée, qui en gardera les cicatrices, mais toujours là malgré tout.

Il tend la main pour la récupérer, mais celle-ci reste bloquée entre les paumes de Kairi, un peu froides dans la nuit de printemps. Mais son sourire ,oh…

« Tu sais, Sora, je te dois des excuses également. Cette histoire de fruit…

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, tu-

-Eh, ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? J'ai attendu que tu aies fini, moi ! Enfin, ah, j'en étais où ? »

Ca le fait rire, de la voir aussi embarrassée que lui, en train de froncer les sourcils afin de trouver ses mots.

« Ah, oui… Je n'ai pas arrêtée d'y penser, de me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix. C'était peut-être égoïste de refuser, mais…

-Non, pas du tout !

-Oh mais chut ! C'est juste, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé… Tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Oh, Sora ! Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu n'étais pas toi-même, et j'ai refusé parce que je ne voulais pas que ce soit un acte motivé par le désespoir ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais… accepté. Probablement. »

Il cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Ne parvient pas à intégrer la déclaration. Kairi aurait voulu… partager un Paopu… avec… lui ?

Il a dû mal comprendre. Il n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Comprendre. Faire fonctionner ses deux neurones.

Il a un peu envie de l'embrasser. Et en même temps non. Oh, elle lui plaît, et il l'aime de toute son âme, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Pas seulement la pudeur.

Kairi réussi à le formuler en mots. Exactement ce qu'il ressent, mais dans sa bouche à elle, et ça lui fait comme une révélation comme un « ah, oui, c'est ça ! » qu'il retient entre ses dents, pour une fois.

« Cela dit, il s'est passé des choses, poursuit-elle. Ce n'est pas que je n'éprouve plus… C'est, hum, pardon, c'est un peu…

-Gênant ?

-Presque, admet-elle avec un sourire. Emouvant plutôt. Et aussi, Sora, j'ai l'impression que ça n'aurait pas été si difficile autrefois. Avant, on se serait tout dit sans balbutier ainsi, tu ne pense pas ? On n'est plus aussi familiers l'un avec l'autre qu'auparavant. »

Elle a raison. C'est exactement ce qui le retient. Il y a eu trop d'absences, et ils ont fini de mûrir l'un sans l'autre.

Il l'aime, aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, il n'a pas eu le temps de la voir changer, ses nouvelles habitudes, ses nouveaux défauts et petites manies. Il en a eu un aperçu avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres, mais pas suffisant. Et c'est pareil du côté de Kairi. Elle n'a pas pu explorer les Mondes à ses côtés, pas partager ses rires et ses peines, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants…

Et pourtant, elle l'aime, s'il a bien compris. Et c'est réciproque.

Il lui sourit.

« Mais on a… tout le temps de rattraper ça, pas vrai ? »

Trop tôt pour concrétiser leur relation. Ils allaient devoir se réhabituer l'un à l'autre, se tourner autour, peut-être, un petit peu… La pensée agite quelque chose dans son estomac et dans son coeur, tellement agréable que c'en devient presque insupportable.

« Oui, approuve Kairi en serrant sa main entre les siennes. Tout le temps aux Mondes. »

Plus de séparations. S'il reste des aventures à vivre, des personnes à sauver, ils le feront ensemble.

C'est une promesse.

* * *

 **Erhm, et voilàààà !**

 **J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire au présent, donc c'est peut-être un peu bancal. Il reste peut-être quelques fautes également, comme j'ai du temps à l'écrire, je n'ai pu me relire qu'une seule fois, ahah.**

 **Voilà, Oto, joyeux Noël, en espérant que ça t'ai plu, et que c'était pas trop long à lire !**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous d'ailleurs ! Si ça vous a plu, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer !**

 **Voilà voilà ! B'sous !**


End file.
